El piano y la rosa
by Valsed
Summary: Jovenes, corriendo el riesgo de ser rechazados por el tan solo echo de estar tan juntos, pero eso no importaba. Yaoi EdwardXCamus –one shot–


**El piano y la rosa**

»»««

Basado en el capitulo 7 de Meine Liebe

Advertencia: Yaoi EdwardXCamus

»»««

La búsqueda por la llave en la Academia Rosenstolz continúa, las parejas de chicos se han dispersado por toda el área. Todos desean recibir los más altos honores

_Grandes amigos, prometedores estudiantes_

-ese director, creo que la habrá escondido en algún lugar a la vista-

-pero, esta academia es muy grande, es difícil de localizar-

-a propósito, Camus, que hay de tu…- pregunto nervioso, no quería incomodarlo

-no siento nada. No puedo sentirlo todo, ya lo sabes-

_Los secretos compartidos._

-lo siento, no pretendía decir algo así- lo bajo de sus hombros

-no pasa nada-

-Me pregunto si Orphe y Naoji estarán bien-

-esos dos… Bueno, no es que se vayan a pelear, creo que es una buena oportunidad para que se comuniquen entre ellos-

-mm, si-

_Palabras de fraternidad_

-ah, pero no hablemos de ellos, sino de nosotros-

-nosotros, a qué te refieres Ed?-

-pues…- lo sujeto de la muñeca y corriendo lo llevo hasta los jardines, cerca del pequeño lago.

_Pasos, pasos, mírame_

-qué pasa Ed?- dijo con la respiración agitada, el moreno era muy rápido para él. Solo recibió una mirada como respuesta. –Ed, me estas preocupando-

El ojiverde tomo la pequeña mano y la coloco en su pecho, cubriéndola con ambas manos –Camus, es que no puedes sentir?-

_Te quiero sentir, quiero me que sientas._

-siento algo extraño provenir de ti, pero no se que es- decía nervioso, intentando liberar su mano.

-quería aprovechar este momento, ahora que al fin estamos los dos solos- su mano acaricio la blanca mejilla.

-Ed… esto es extraño, pero algo me dice que es bueno-

_Abre los ojos y mírame perderme en tu alma_

-lo es, te lo aseguro- lo acerco aun mas, envolviéndolo en sus brazos –dime como te sientes. Te gusta?-

-me siento muy seguro así, como si nada mas existiera, solo este momento, tu y yo. Dime Ed, qué es esto?-

-es algo que estado sintiendo hace tiempo, es un cariño mas haya de la amistad, aun mas que de hermanos. Tienes miedo?-

_Abre los ojos, permíteme fundirme con tu corazón_

-creo que debería tenerlo, pero eso este calor es muy agradable-, permanecieron un largo tiempo así, disfrutando de la presencia del otro.

Tal vez eran muy jóvenes, tal vez no estaban preparados para esto, cabía el riesgo de que todos los rechazaran, sus familias los odiaran por el simple acto de permanecer tan cerca; pero nada de eso les importaba.

-por que Ed?-

-mm, no lo se, solo deseo estar a tu lado, crees que debamos buscar explicaciones?-

_Que la mente y sus prejuicios no nos impida avanzar_

-no creo, por mas que queramos descubrir las profundas razones que nos hacen movernos, nunca sabremos si son reales, pues los sentimientos no se basan en lógica alguna-

-entonces permíteme hacer otra cosa sin lógica aparente-, tomando el mentón del mas bajo, lo obligo a levantar el rostro, su mano se movió acariciando, y bajando la cabeza probo tan dulces labios, ambos nerviosos, sus bocas se separaron solo para comprobar que el otro igualmente lo había disfrutado.

_Besame, y róbame el alma._

Nuevamente sus bocas se juntaron, más largo, apasionado; deseando probar aun, la lengua de Ed se abrió paso, Camus tembló ligeramente, pero su propio ser lo reconforto al sentirse protegido con esas sensaciones que el moreno emitía.

_Palpitaciones, cosquilleos, mareos…_

No jugaban, descubrían lo que podrían ser capaces de crear al estar juntos. Tormentas que no traían caos, pero si una tormenta que nublaba mentes, guiando a sus manos a encontrar espacio en las ropas del otro.

Edward recostó suavemente a Camus en el fresco pasto, despojaba de la camisola, el más pequeño sintió como su pecho era puesto al descubierto, frío y después calor, seguido de una señal de advertencia que no puso atención.

_Te siento, mi piel se eriza, mi mente se bloquea, no quiero que se detenga, continua, hazme sentir lo indescriptible, has que todo de mi explote y me sienta completo contigo._

Ambos cuerpos desnudos, prodigándose caricias, deseaban continuar, pero que tan lejos podría marcar esa diferencia, seria precipitado?.

Escasos eran los momentos en que sus bocas se hallaban separadas, demostrando con ternura y paciencia, lo que recién descubrían en su interior.

_Te lo entrego todo, puesto que de ti ya lo he recibido de vuelta._

Tras muchos minutos pasados, se vieron obligados a levantarse, sus cuerpos ya adormilados y el anochecer acercándose, había sido la medida del tiempo que permanecieron juntos.

Llegaron a los patios de la escuela, escuchando los rumores de la llave que ya había sido encontrada. Buscaron con la mirada a sus amigos, pero conociéndolos, sabían donde hallarlos.

Los vieron salir de la oficina del Director, se veían mas relajados, seguro ganaron y se enorgullecian de su premio recibidos.

Se acercaron, los felicitaron, los interrogaron sobre el concuros, pero… les dirían sobre lo sucedido entre ellos, no ahora, tal vez… después, cuandos los tiempos de union entre ellos aumentaran.

Mientras tanto el secreto les otorgaba mas intima discreción, para deleitarse entre si, y jugar a los fugitivos. Si sus amigos, los rechazaban o no, al menos estarían los dos juntos.

Pero los conocían, y confiaban en ellos, en un futuro, les rebelarían su… relación, esperando su apoyo, por el momento el tiempo al tiempo.

_Mientras el piano suene, la rosa florecerá._

»»«« »»«« »»««

Fin

»»«« »»«« »»««


End file.
